


Marrow Amin x Ace Operative Reader x Robyn Hill (Lemon)

by rwbyv100



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Job, F/F, F/M, Hand Job, Lemon, Marrow amin - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, RWBY - Freeform, Reader Insert, Ruby Rose - Freeform, Smut, XReader, clover ebi - Freeform, elm ederne - Freeform, harriet bree - Freeform, marrow Amin x reader - Freeform, robyn hill - Freeform, robyn hill x reader, vine zeki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyv100/pseuds/rwbyv100
Summary: A continuation to my Marrow x reader lemon where the reader was a former Mantle stripper before graduating Atlas Academy and joining the Ace Ops.You decided to take a night off before the upcoming election. You meet with your boyfriend Marrow who's working security at Robyn Hill's victory party.You decide to help him blow off some steam backstage...but what happens when a certain Happy Huntress wants to do the same for you?
Relationships: Marrow Amin x reader x Robyn hill
Kudos: 3





	Marrow Amin x Ace Operative Reader x Robyn Hill (Lemon)

Y/N's POV:

Tonight was the election polls between Jacques Schnee and Robyn Hill for the seat on the council.

Under the orders of General Ironwood, you were assigned to work as security at Robyn Hill's victory party in Mantle.

You had recently heard from Clover that Team RWBY and their friends were being 'ordered' to have the night off.

...That didn't sit well with you.

If they were going to have fun, then you were going to have fun too!

Your acting skills had worked in your favor as you lied to Ironwood by claiming your sickness.

Ironwood was reasonable as he would get someone to replace you for the night.

Sometimes you felt as though he was too kind, which made him easy to be taken advantage of...

...

...

...

You got dressed that evening in a f/c bodycon skirt that showed off your curves, a f/c tube top that showed your midriff and cleavage, black fishnet thigh highs, heels, makeup, and accessories.

You also styled your hair in some kinky curls.

You decided that you would go out for drinks at a dance club.

What started out as calm night alone, became a fun night as you bumped into Yang and Blake from Team RWBY along with Team FNKI.

The seven of you danced the night away.

You also were kind enough to buy them drinks, since they weren't quite old enough to purchase it themselves.

You soon got bored seeing how Blake and Yang were practically all over each other while Team FNKI were too invested in weird topics.

'I'm not interested in that weird hippie shit they got going on...' you thought.

You kindly excused yourself and left the dance club before walking the streets of Mantle.

You saw a poster that read 'Hill is Here' with Robyn Hill's face plastered on it, and smirked to yourself, as you had an idea.

...

...

...

You entered Robyn Hill's victory party hearing the sound of party jazz music as well as chatter from many of the Mantle citizens in attendance.

Plastered all over the wall were Robyn Hill posters.

On the front screen on the stage were the poll votes for Jacques Schnee and Robyn Hill.

Robyn was in the lead with 64% while Jacques was behind at 36%.

You hummed to yourself.

"I actually hope she wins. There needs to be changes done in Mantle..."

Your thoughts were interrupted as you heard a wolf whistles from behind you.

You turned around to see a sleazy looking Mantle guy scanning your body up and down.

You stared at him in disgust.

"You need some money, Honey?" He flirted.

"Money you don't even have? No thanks!" You hissed.

The man chuckled.

"Look at that! A slut with attitude!"

He moved closer to you and grinned seductively.

"Why don't you come home with me? I can make all your worries disappear baby..."

Now you were mad.

You roughly push his chest and pull out your scroll from your cleavage before presenting him with your licensed status as an Ace Op.

"Or MAYBE you'd like to come with me to Atlas so I can so you what a prison cell looks like!"

The sleazy man widened his eyes in fear as he slowly backed away.

"Oh, shit...I'm-I'm so sorry I had no ide-"

"-Start skipping you little bitch," you hissed.

The sleazy man immediately nodded before turning to run away.

"I said SKIP!" You barked a bit loudly causing some people to turn to you for a moment.

Out of fear of what you might do, the sleazy man skipped out of the building and into the dark streets.

You shook your head.

"Geez..."

"Wow, uh...you really don't hold back huh?" A soft voice asked.

You turned around to see Ruby nervously looking at you.

You smiled as you walk over to her.

"Oh hey, babe! Didn't expect to see you here tonight. You enjoying yourself?"

Ruby chuckled nervously as she turned around.

"Heh heh...yeah, well..."

You followed her gaze seeing her friends Nora and Ren in an argument.

You smiled nervously at the two.

"You poor thing."

You gave Ruby a smile.

"Well hey, you don't need to be a third wheel! I'll show you a good time! Let's go get some food. I think I saw some cookies!"

Ruby eyes lit up happily at your suggestion which you found cute.

"Cookies? Really? Where?"

You were about to say something but Penny suddenly appeared next to Ruby.

She smiled at you.

"Y/N you're here! Are you feeling better already?"

You smiled.

"Yeah I'm good. So I take if your my stand in?"

Penny nodded.

"Yep! It's just Marrow and I tonight! So more friends means more fun!"

You smirked to yourself.

Now with Penny here to keep Ruby occupied, you had to take this chance.

"So, where is he?"

"He's backstage!" Penny piped as she pointed to the stage curtain.

You nodded at that.

"I see..."

You slowly started walking towards the curtain with a sly smirk on your face.

"Uh, Y/N?" Ruby asked.

"Where are you going?" Penny asked curiously.

"Just gonna chat with Marrow for a bit," you say.

"But what about the cookies?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah. Save me one would ya babe? Thanks!" You say before shooting her a wink causing Ruby to blush a bit.

...

...

...

You walked backstage seeing Marrow keeping watch of the Mantle citizens, making sure they stay in line.

You smiled at him.

"Hey..."

Marrow turns to you.

"What the? Y/N, I thought you were sick and...whoa..."

Marrow widened his eyes and looked you up and down, taking in the goods you had on display.

You smirked at him.

"Don't worry, looking is free. Just try not to drool okay, Puppy?"

Marrow blushed a light red hue before shaking it off.

"Did you lie to the General so that you could have a night off?"

"Whatever gave you that idea, Puppy?" You asked teasingly.

"Y/N things are getting serious around here! You can't just call out of work so you can mess around," Marrow said sternly.

"Yeah?" You ask.

You slowly walk over to Marrow.

Your teasing smirk never leaving your face which made him slightly nervous.

"What are you gonna do Marrow?"

"Tell on me?"

"...Spank me?" 

Marrow's face blushed a deep red at your naughty words.

You closed the gap between you both.

Marrow gulped as you pressed your breasts against his chest, wrapping an arm around his back.

His body was stiff but his tail was wagging with excitement so you knew he was getting turned on.

"Y-Y/N..."

"...Shh..."

You press a finger to his lips before bringing it to stroke his chin and jawline.

"Y'know, I've actually been coming down with something for awhile...and I think you've got the cure, Puppy," you purred.

Marrow widened his eyes as his tail wagged even faster.

"Y-Y/N we can't do that right now. I have to be professional," he said nervously.

You hummed as you lean back a bit before tugging at the collar of Marrow's red shirt with a finger.

You peeked inside a bit to see a red collar with Marrow's name on it.

Your smirked.

"Professional huh? Is that why you're wearing the little necklace I gave you?"

Now Marrow's entire face was red.

You giggled at his embarrassment.

He grabbed your hand and brought it away from his neck.

He gave you a slight glare.

"That's because you won't unlock the code with your scroll! You know how hard it is to hide this from the others? If Harriet or Elm saw this, I will never hear the end of it!"

You chuckle a bit as you wrap your arms around his neck.

You brought your lips towards his.

"Then I guess you better start behaving yourself..."

You closed the gap, and connected your lips, exercising your dominance with your tongue as you massaged it against Marrow's own.

You pulled away from him a bit to catch breath.

"Y-Y/N..." Marrow moaned a bit.

"...I'm on duty..."

"Well I'm not..." you purred.

You lifted your leg up a bit and massaged your knee against's Marrow's crotch causing his tail to wag a bit.

Marrow widened his eyes.

He knew what you wanted.

"Here?!"

You give him a quick sweet kiss.

"Not really...but mama will give you a nice treat if your a good boy," you say huskily.

"Y/N! Someone might see us!" Marrow cried.

You apply pressure to his crotch causing Marrow to groan a bit as his tail wagged even faster.

You giggle at that.

"Then I guess you better keep watch, Wolfy."

"Try not to be so loud..."

With that you brought your lips back to his, mewling in the kiss.

You backed Marrow into the brick wall that was covered by a 'Hill is Here' poster.

You reached behind Marrow and stroked his tail sensually.

The action alone was enough to make him putty in your hands as his tail stiffened from the touch.

Marrow moaned deeply in your mouth as his long wet doggie tongue played fetch with yours.

You pull away and begin to trail kisses down his neck.

Marrow closed his eyes as you licked his sweet spot before you slowly knelt down to his crotch.

You slowly unzipped his blue pants and peeled it to reveal his boxers.

You saw a little bulge had already formed.

You smirk up at your lover who was in a slightly hot and bothered state.

"Mmm...excited are we?"

"J-Just get it over with..." Marrow said nervously.

You hummed in acknowledgement.

You peeled away his boxers with Marrow helping out and you immediately started to sensually stroked his balls, massaging them with your lips in between while stroking the shaft with your hand.

Marrow hissed and let out doggish whimpers as he did his best to hold back a moan.

His hand tangled tightly in your hair pulling you closer to his dick.

You decided to tease him by blowing warm air onto his tip giving it sweet soft kisses in between.

"Y/N...!" Marrow groaned in irritation.

"Hmm?" You ask innocently as your fingers teasingly danced across his shaft causing it to erect in size.

You looked up at your lover seeing a needy expression on his half lidded eyes that were clouded with pleasure and want.

"S-suck on it..." Marrow moaned desperately.

You obliged as you brought your whole lips to his cock and bobbed your head up and down staining your lipstick against his tip.

You moaned erotically as your tongue smoothly glided across his shaft and balls.

"Aah, Y/N...!" Marrow moaned blissfully.

You glanced up at Marrow again seeing him lean his head back against the poster with eyes closed as his tongue stuck out causing a bit of drool to fall.

You resisted the urge to giggle before bringing your attention back to his cock.

You sealed the deal as you blew hot air on Marrow's cock, sending a shockwave of vibrations.

Marrow blue eyes shot open wide. 

"Y/N...!"

Marrow then shot his salty wet goo into your mouth, and you didn't dare let a single drop get onto the floor and you licked your lips and swallowed the semen whole. 

You slowly stood up as Marrow breathed heavily.

Sweat formed on his forehead, while his hair was slightly messy.

His knees were shaking and his tail was stiff.

You smirked before giving him a quick kiss.

"You good?"

Marrow didn't answer as he continued to breathe heavily.

Clearly the pleasure was a little too overwhelming for the dog Faunus.

You smiled and pulled out some wet wipes.

"C'mon Wolfy, let's get you cleaned up..."

...

...

...

After a rather sensual cleaning session backstage, you zipped up Marrow's pants before helping him straight up his hair.

He gave you a slight glare causing you to giggle.

"One of these days your gonna get us both in so much trouble..." he sighed.

You nuzzled your nose against his, startling him a bit.

"The best kind of trouble, of course..." you purred seductively.

Marrow rolled his eyes at you as you chuckled a bit.

You stroke his chest.

"Don't worry. We can pick this up later tonight..."

Marrow stared at you, bewildered.

"You're crazy you know that? Where do you get so much energy from?"

You chuckled out loud at that.

He had a point.

After almost every mission, you would literally bring him to bed for passionate rounds of love-making.

Marrow would tire out easily but you had enough energy to go at it the whole night.

You cupped Marrow's cheeks, pressing your forehead to his.

"I love you Marrow," you cooed.

Marrow smiled as his tail wagged for you.

"Love you too, Y/N..."

The two of you brought your lips together for a deep and passionate kiss.

"Ooh uh...maybe we should get out of here Penny..." a voice said nervously.

"Huh? But why Ruby? What's wro-oh!" 

You quickly parted from Marrow and turned seeing Ruby and Penny.

Ruby glanced at the side awkwardly with a small blush on her face while Penny gave an exaggerated surprised expression.

"Oh, hey guys. Did you enjoy the show?" You asked nonchalantly.

Marrow flushed a deep red before pulling away from you and straightening himself out before regaining composure.

"Ahem..."

You but your lip to hold yourself back from laughing as Marrow cleared his throat in an attempt to look professional.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Ruby.

Ruby smiled.

"Just hanging out with a friend while she's out on the job."

She closed her eyes and brought her fist for Penny to dust bump.

Penny squealed excitedly before fist bumping Ruby causing her eyes to widen as her hand began to throb.

Marrow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, real cute."

He crossed his arms.

"Look, try not to be too much of a distraction," he said directing the last word towards you.

You gave a sly smirk as he continued.

"We need to be vigilant in case-"

"-In case what?" A blue haired woman hissed as she got in Marrow's face.

You glared at her, recognizing the woman as May Marigold, one of Robyn Hill's Happy Huntresses.

She stabbed her weapon into the ground harshly in an attempt to intimidate you both.

Fortunately, neither you and Marrow were backing down.

"In case if someone tries to start trouble," Marrow said back.

"Oh funny, that's why we're here! So feel free to take a hike!" May hissed.

"Uh, he's just doing his job! There is no need for an attitude!" You snapped.

May glared at you.

"I wasn't talking to you, you little tramp!"

"Excuse ME?! You know your talking to an Atlas operative right?" You exclaimed.

May rolled her eyes at you, which only pissed you off further.

You were about to say something, but Marrow put his hand in front of you as he spoke to her.

"Look, the general is trying to help alright?"

"Just because you can't understand-"

"-What's going on here Wags?" A smooth female voice asked.

You each turned seeing none other than Robyn Hill.

She turned to Ruby and smirked.

"Oh, and the pipsqueak is back."

Ruby growled at her at that.

You couldn't take your eyes off of Robyn.

For a woman who couldn't afford high quality beauty products, she managed to remain beautiful.

At least that's how you would personality describe her.

She had smooth tanned skin with two beauty marks that further defined her facial features.

Her platinum blonde hair made her stand out in a crowd full of Mantle citizens.

It was held up in a smooth, slightly high ponytail that swirled to resemble a soft served vanilla ice cream.

The features that stood out to you the most, were her purple eyes that you found to be so...captivating.

It pulled you in a trance.

You glanced at Robyn's heavy garbs she wore that covered her figure.

You didn't know why, but you couldn't help but be curious on the curves she was hiding under her outfit...

"And if it isn't N/N!" Robyn said turning to you.

You were a deer in the headlights now as Robyn's gaze was upon you.

You shivered as her eyes scanned your figure up and down.

She smirked, causing you a blush a bit.

"That's a cute little outfit you have on. You look like a treat..."

She approached you slowly.

You were too nervous to move as she locked her gaze against yours.

"...You look like you'd go well with dessert..." She said a bit huskily.

You felt your heart race as you bit your lip not knowing what to do.

'What the hell? Why is she making me feel like this? What IS this feeling?' You thought.

Marrow stepped in front of you protectively, breaking the gap between you and Robyn.

"That's enough..."

You wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but your racing heartbeat told you otherwise as the heat you felt from Robyn was still there.

Marrow stared at Robyn, a serious look on his face while Robyn stared back in amusement.

"...Anyways, we're concerned about security risks ma'am."

"The General doesn't want any surprises tonight."

Marrow and Robyn had a little stare down for a moment before Robyn walked towards her Happy Huntresses.

"Fine, but stay out of the way."

You noticed that Johanna Greenleaf was already standing next to May.

You raised an eyebrow.

'Where she come from?' You thought.

Robyn smiles.

"If I get elected tonight, we'll all have to learn how to get along."

She directs her gaze at May who scoffs before walking away.

Marrow stood his ground.

"Sure, we won't have any problems. As long as you stay within the law."

Robyn frowned.

"The law isn't perfect y'know. It's certainly not equal."

"Trust me, I'm well aware," Marrow said back.

Robyn smiled a bit.

"My only goal is that all the citizens of Mantle and Atlas—and Faunus—have an equal shot at a good life." 

You listened to her words and you couldn't help but sympathize.

You knew how much the people of Mantle were struggling.

After all, you yourself were from Mantle and you were forced to survive as a stripper before cheating your way to get an education at Atlas Academy and then becoming an official Ace Operative.

Marrow smirked.

"That sounds great. And you plan to do all that equalizing legally, right?"

Robyn and Johanna exchanged teasing glances before turning back to Marrow.

"Everything I've done is legal," she said confidently as she crossed her arms.

You raised an eyebrow.

"...Really? Is that why you were harassing Clover and I at the launch site over by the tundra a few days ago?"

Robyn and Johanna gave you looks of surprise at your words.

Marrow raised an eyebrow.

"She did what?"

You turned to him.

"Oh, I guess Clover didn't tell you huh?"

You turned to Penny and Ruby who was watching the scene the whole time.

"Penny? Ruby? Y'all were there! Remember? Robyn even tried to have her hoes try to sneak us from behind!"

Penny nodded eagerly.

"Yep!"

Ruby who was too nervous to say anything remained quiet.

You turned back to Robyn and gave her a slightly exaggerated look of disapproval.

"Girl, you're running for council and you're lying to our faces and committing crimes. WHY?"

Robyn was completely shocked at your call out.

She blinked as she stared at you in bewilderment, clearly not expecting you to do that.

She was shook but Johanna was not having it.

"A hoe, huh? At least I'm not blowing my boyfriend backstage in public you little thot!"

Marrow's entire face went red from embarrassment but you kept your cool as you narrowed your eyes at Johanna not giving a damn if she saw the whole thing.

"You're just mad 'cause your tattoo artist did you dirty, sis!"

You smirked in amusement as Johanna started fuming.

She got in your face.

"What'd you say?!"

Robyn put her hand in front of Johanna, stopping her from doing any harm as well as getting herself thrown in jail.

Johanna relaxed but trained a death glare on you, growling silently.

You ignore her and turned to Robyn.

"Well Robyn, you lied and you committed crimes, you've been exposed, and now your shook! What you gotta say for yourself now?" You asked sassily, placing your hands on your hips.

Suddenly, Robyn threw her head back and started laughing out loud.

You all stared at her in confusion.

You shivered a bit, because her sudden laughter was a bit scary as you clearly weren't expecting that reaction.

Robyn smirked at you in amusement, throwing you further off guard before turning to Marrow.

"Your girlfriends got more claws than you..."

Marrow, who was still too embarrassed, said nothing.

You on the other hand, were trapped under Robyn's gaze, feeling her practically undressing you with her eyes before you quietly excused yourself to the bathroom.

...

...

...

You stared at your reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Your heart couldn't stop itself from racing.

'What's going on with me?' You thought.

'Ever since Robyn showed up I've just been so...' 

Your thoughts began to fill with Robyn on your mind.

You loved Marrow, but you couldn't help but be a little curious about Robyn...

You immediately shook your head. Clapping your hands over your slightly red cheeks.

"What am I thinking?! What is wrong with me?!"

"I...I don't like Robyn..." you whisper quietly.

"Really? Well that's a shame, because I was starting to like you, N/N..." a familiar voice said.

You froze for a moment.

Your eyes widened as you saw Robyn's reflection in the mirror, slowly approaching you.

You quickly turned around to face her.

She scanned your figure up and down hungrily as she smirked.

You shifted nervously.

"R-Robyn what are you-?"

"-How's your boyfriend at night?" She asked.

You blushed furiously as you glared at her.

"E-Excuse me? That's none of your business and-"

Robyn closed the gap between you both. 

Her body was just inches from yours as her gaze locked deep into your own.

You felt your body heat up as Robyn begins to play with your hair.

"...I know your secret..."

Now you were very nervous.

"...What...secret?"

Robyn smirked teasingly. 

"You know...."

Robyn leaned closer to you and brought her lips to your ear.

"...You used to be a stripper here in Mantle..."

Your anxiety levels shot through the roof as your heart began to pound.

You stared in horror at Robyn.

'How does she know?!' You thought.

"My Huntresses and I would come see your shows sometimes after school. Just so we could see you and you alone," she said.

"...You were such a naughty girl!"

Your heart fell to the back off your stomach.

Not only did Robyn know about your past life, but she was also a frequent customer.

"Does the General know about that?"

Now you were on the verge of choking on oxygen.

You spent years fabricating your background to make sure no one in the military found out. 

If the General or the Ace Ops found out, it was sure to ruin your reputation as an operative.

You sighed and glared at Robyn.

"Okay, what do you want?"

Robyn smiled.

"You know what I want..."

"...What is Ironwood planning to do with Amity?"

You frowned.

"Robyn...I can't tell you that..."

"It's strictly confidenti-"

Robyn cut you off with a kiss.

Her warm lips massages against yours as you felt her tongue fight for entrance.

You widened your eyes feeling your entire body tense up.

"Mmm?!"

You didn't know how to process what was happening.

Robyn Hill, Mantle's hometown hero and soon to be councilwoman, was kissing you!

You were never really into girls like that...

But for some reason you didn't pull away.

You moaned and shivered in the kiss as you felt Robyn slowly massage your breasts.

Robyn finally pulled away and smiled in satisfaction at your hot and bothered state.

Out of nowhere, she slowly picked you up and set you on top of the sink.

She was very strong.

"R-Robyn what are you-? Aah!"

Robyn nibbled onto your neck and left a trail of kisses down to your collarbone and then to your bare cleavage.

At this point you couldn't stop your body from shaking at these new sensations.

You gulped as you felt Robyn's tongue briefly dip into the valley of your breasts.

Robyn sent you a seductive glance.

"If you won't tell me what he's up to, then I guess I'll have to get the answers out of you..."

You started to freak out as Robyn rolled up your miniskirt.

She began to tear off your fishnets with her teeth.

"Robyn Hill! S-sexually assaulting an Ace Operative is a criminal offe-"

You immediately shriek feeling Robyn blow against your clothed heat.

"Robyn!" You shrieked.

You instinctively grip onto her ponytail, leaving the huntress pleased.

Robyn snickered as you slowly let go of her hair.

"Well, well now...it doesn't sound like you want to protest..."

Keeping her gaze on you, she smoothly peeled off your f/c g-string and pulled it off your ankles.

Robyn slowly spread open your legs, exposing your heat to the cold air.

Your legs start to tremble as you watch Robyn slowly take off her glove.

She presses two fingers to your lips and spreads them open to reveal your throbbing clit.

She brings her lips towards them and blows warm air to it.

You groan as the wave of guilty pleasure surges through your clit.

"Don't worry little bird, I'm going to take good care of you," Robyn purred seductively.

Despite how freaked out you were, you found yourself getting turned on, feeling your clit slowly erect.

"R-Robyn pleas-EEE!"

Robyn began to massage her warm wet lips onto your clit.

She circled her cool wet tongue at your core.

A loud moan escapes your lips and echoes through the bathroom as your face flushed a deep red.

'Gods I hope nobody hears me!' You thought.

Robyn parts her lips from your clit before spreading your legs wider.

She giggles as she flashes you a sexy smile.

"Are you going to tell me what Ironwood's planning now?" She asks as her finger teases your entrance.

You hiss feeling her sensual touch.

Even if you wanted to answer, you couldn't bring yourself to as the only sounds leaving your lips were shrieks and moans.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way..." Robyn smirked.

She inserted a finger at your core, circling it towards your g-spot, making your legs jitter.

"-Aahhhhh!"

You begin to squirm at the slightly painful sensation.

With her other hand, Robyn grabs your hip firmly so that you don't move.

"Get ready..." Robyn says with a wink.

"Oh Gods..." you whispered as you felt Robyn insert another finger.

...

...

...

A few minutes had passed.

You were currently laying on the cold, slightly dirty bathroom floor with your miniskirt resting on your ankles.

Your entire womanhood felt sore, sticky, and tender from the amount of pleasure Robyn gave to you.

"Can you walk?" Robyn asked.

You glanced up at her.

Despite her concern, she gave you a smug, satisfied expression which meant that she was teasing you on purpose.

You were completely mortified at what just took place.

"Ro...byn..."

Robyn dug in her pocket and pulled out a f/c lacy g-string.

She swirled it around her finger playfully.

"I may not have gotten the information I need...but I did get m something from you tonight."

You glared at her.

"G-Give me back my underwear!" You cry doing your best not to release moans.

Robyn shook her head.

"Don't think so, N/N."

She began to walk away.

"W-Wait!" You cry.

Was she really gonna leave you there?

"Thanks for the souvenir, Y/N. And don't worry. Both of your secrets are safe with me," Robyn said.

You raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um...b-both?"

Robyn sent you one of her seductive smirks which   
made your spine shiver.

"You did just cheat on your boyfriend, didn't you?" 

Now your heart wanted to stop.

You had almost completely forgot about Marrow, your boyfriend who just had a stand-off with Robyn Hill, who just about fucked you with her mouth and fingers.

'Marrow...'

"When I win this election, we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Y/N," Robyn said with a wink.

You shivered against the cold floor at the thought. 

If Robyn gets a seat on the council, she'll be able to see Ironwood which meant that she'll be seeing you and the other Ace Ops too.

"See you at the polls," Robyn sang.

"If you can still walk that is..."

Those were her last words before she walked out the bathroom.

You felt sick to your stomach as you felt a sticky substance drip down your legs.

You wanted to cry and vomit at the thought of how hurt Marrow would be if he found out what you did.

"I have to get out of here..." You say weakly.

You first pulled your miniskirt up towards your hips to cover your modesty(which took at least a minute since you were laying sideways).

You then slowly begin to prop yourself up with your hand, lifting your upper body up. 

You begin slowly try to get up with your legs, only to feel a throbbing, paining, sensation shoot up through your womanhood, causing you to slam back down to the floor.

"Aah!" You cry as you curled your legs to your aching stomach, feeling a knot form in it.

You groaned as your leg muscles seem to have given up on you.

You weren't getting up anytime soon.

"Now what am I going to do...?" You groaned.

"Y/N!!!" You heard a familiar voice cry.

You gasped and glanced up seeing Ruby rush over to you with a worried look on her face.

You widened your eyes.

"...Ruby?" 

You then blushed at the current state you were in.

Ruby knelt down to your side.

"Are you okay?! What happened?!"

She looked around.

"Why is there blood everywhere?!"

'Um...blood?!'

You followed Ruby's gaze and glance over at the sink and gasped.

All over the sink was a mixture of blood and cum.

Some of it dropped onto the floor.

Your face burned as you widened your eyes in horror.

Robyn Hill really tore into you and you didn't even notice the mess you made.

"Y/N! What happened?! Who did this to you?" Ruby cried.

You look into her worried silver eyes.

'I was fucked by Robyn Hill...'

That's what you wanted to tell her.

But the look in Ruby's eyes just looked to pure and innocent for you to outright tell her what happened.

On top of that, you were still beyond embarrassed.

"It's...it's the time of the month..." you say weakly.

Ruby raised an eyebrow making you even more embarrassed.

You couldn't blame her, with the amount of blood that splattered, it was too much for a simple monthly cycle.

"Oh, okay. Here let me help you, can you stand?" Ruby asked.

You widened your eyes.

'She bought that?'

Ruby pulled out her old, torn red cape from her bag and wrapped it around your hip.

She then helped you up to your feet, keeping your arm around your waist.

You bit your lip, holding back a yelp feeling the throbbing, sensation in your womanhood again.

Your legs were rapidly wobbling.

Ruby widened her eyes.

"Wow you're really in pain!"

Your face burned a deeper red.

"Yep...really really bad cramps..." you say nervously.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Ruby said as you both slowly walked out of the bathroom.

...

...

...

The two of you made it just in time for the poll results.

Robyn who was on the stage, sent you a smug smirk.

You avoided her gaze as everyone continued the countdown.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

That was when the lights went out.

You look around the dark room.

"What's going on?"

You immediately heard the sound of slashing, followed by screaming and running.

You no longer felt Ruby's presence.

"Ruby where are you?"

Multiple bodies push past you.

"Hey!" You cry.

You saw a subtle glow in the distance.

"Put down your weapon and surrender!" You heard a familiar voice say.

You squinted your eyes, attempting to see what was going on.

"Penny?"

"This is Ace Operative Marrow requesting immediate assistance!" You heard.

You turned to the source of the voice.

"Marrow?!"

You then heard the sound of disturbing laughter in your ear as you felt something thin and metallic slide smoothly across your waist.

"-Wha?"

SLASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

...

...

...

You slowly woke up in a dark alleyway hearing the sounds of loud sirens and screams.

"W-what?"

"Y/N!" You heard.

You instantly saw Marrow, Ruby, Ren, and Nora.

They knelt down to your side and had worried expressions on their faces.

"Y/N!" Ruby cried.

Marrow gripped your hand.

"Y/N! Oh thank gods you're alive!" He gave you a quick kiss on the forehead.

You were very confused.

"Marrow?! What hap-aah!"

You hissed feeling a very painful sensation.

You glance down at your stomach and gasped seeing Ruby's old cape wrapped around it. Blood kept staining the edges.

You widened your eyes as you begin to panic.

'WHAT THE HELL?!'

"Please don't move!" Ruby cried.

"She's right! You've been attacked. So don't do too much!" Marrow said.

You had so many questions.

You began to open your mouth and that was when you coughed purple goop out of your mouth and onto Marrow's uniform.

Everyone widens their eyes in horror.

"She's been poisoned!" Nora cried.

You breathing then got lower as your vision got hazy.

"Crap! Stay with me, Y/N!" Marrow cried.

You whimpered as you felt your body go weak.

"Mar...row..."

"She's losing consciousness!" Ren exclaimed.

Marrow turned to Penny.m who stared off into the distance.

"Penny! You need to get to Atlas! Backups on the way! Take Y/N with you! She needs medical attention!"

Penny said nothing.

"Penny please!" Marrow cried.

After a moment, Penny turned to walk over to you.

She had small tears in her eyes.

She picked you up in her arms and flew you both away.

Tears started to flow from your eyes.

'Is this my punishment for cheating?' You thought.

Your negative emotions started to overtake you causing more Grimm to appear and attack more civilians.

'What have I DONE?!' 

"Oh Marrow!" You sob.

You couldn't believe what you have done.

On top of that, people were dead and you were on the verge of dying yourself as poison slowly drolled out of your mouth.

As you and Penny continue to fly through Mantle, you saw Jacque Schnee on the screen.

'No....!'

You widened your eyes as more tears left your eyes.

"WHYYYYY?!" You sob.

You then scream in pain feeling the wound deep into your stomach.

On top of that, your womanhood didn't fully heal and then there was the poison weakening your immune system.

"You're going to be okay, Y/N..." Penny said quietly as tears flew from her eyes.

The added stress you felt attracted even more Grimm.

Jacque Schnee smiled on the screen triumphantly as if to mock you.

"And as the newest member of the council, I pledge to serve each and every citizen of Mantle and Atlas!"

...

...

...

A/N: Sorry if this was bad!


End file.
